She's got game!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome's older brother Souta has got into the best high school for basketball but unfortunately he can't go but he insist that his sister takes his place for a while...KagXInu
1. Chapter 1:You want me to WHAT!

Kagome was at home reading a magazine,she had raven black hair that ended to her mid back,caramel chocolate eyes,curves,brains,and athletic skills.Her 2 years older brother was the basketball player like she was and he was going to Tokimaru University of Basketball an all boys University with a all girl school next door.But Souta couldn't go since he had to go and spend time with their grandfather the first semester.

"Kagome!"

Souta yelled.Kagome closed her magazine and went upstairs to her brothers room.

"What's wrong Souta?"

Kagome asked.

"I know what I'm about to ask you is crazy but I want you to spend the first semester at Tokimaru University."

He said sighing.

"But that's an all guy school!"

She yelled.

"I know you'll have to act and dress like a guy!"

He said as Kagome glared at him.

"What's in it for me."

She said.

"I'll get you the chance to me Ayumi Hamasaki!"

He said as Kagome face glew with delight.

"Okay I'll do it."

Kagome said.

"Okay first step I'm gonna have to cut your hair."

He said.

"No way!"

She said protesting.

"Okay a wig will do."

He said putting a wig that looked like his hair on her head.

"Okay...what's next."

Kagome said.

"Alright uh...let me see...your chess are gonna be a problem."

He said as Kagome held her chest.

"What are you planning to so with them."

She said.

"Nothing just wear big shirts."

He said as Kagome side of relief.

The next day...

"Kagome...are you sure you want to do this?"

Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Yeah Souta has done so much for me so I'll do this for him."

Kagome said as a bus had appeared infront of her house.

"Go sis I know you can do this."

Souta yelled.Kagome stepped on the bus as one side had girls while the other had boys.alot of girls whispered how cute she was as other guys whisperd how wimpy she looked but she knew they were jealous but the girls made her feel even more uncomfortable.She sat next to a guy with silver hair that ended to his butt and the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

"So your new?"

He asked her.

"Yeah..."

She said in a boyish tone.

"So you gotta girlfriend?"

He asked her.

"No...but I see a girl I like."

She said with all her might trying not to barf but to fit in.

"Oh well I'm tired of these girls thinking their the shit...it gets on my nerves."

He said as they talked for hours.

"Well here's the school."

Kagome said as the big school appeared.


	2. Chapter 2:Boys and my Best friend Sango

Kagome was searching for her room due to the fact they gace her room 564.She then saw it and opened the door to see a half naked guy she blushed as he only had his towel on.

"S-Sorry did I...um distrub-b you."

She stuttered.

"Its okay come in."

Said the guy who had violet eyes and his hair was out but it ended to the end of his neck.He was muscular but very very cute.Kagome had went in side and saw the bunk beds.

"I'm on the top bunk."

He said as he was putting on his clothes as she turned away.

"Alright I'm just gonna unpack."

She said noticing one bag was boy clothes while the other were girl clothes.she had put the two suitcases of girls clothes under the bed.

"I'm Miroku Houshi."

He said putting on his white socks.

"I'm Souta Higurashi."

She said smiling happy his clothes were on.

"I'm going to the court outside with my friends wanna join."

He asked.

"Sure."

She said putting on a big shirt and some shorts with socks and white nike's.they went outside to see four guys one had long black hair put into a high pony tail with saphire blue eyes and he was a wolf demon,the other guy had real long black hair that put into a long braid with brown eyes,had short brown hair and brown eyes,and the other was Inuyasha.Kagome blushed as four good looking guys were before her.

_"Oh god...now all these hot guys are gonna get hot and take off their shirts and I can't."_

Kagome whined in her head.

"Inuyasha your teaming up with me...Koga you team up with Souta...Bankotsu you team up with Hojo."

Miroku said with the ball in his hand.As everyone was ready for him to throw the ball in the air.one he threw it up in the air Koga immediately jumped up and hit it towards Kagome.She had caught it and dribbled it to the hoop without losing concentration.She then crossed over Inuyasha and faked it at Bankotsu and passed it when Hojo blocked her.Koga was near the hoop but Miroku stole it then dribbled to the other side of the court but Kagome stole it and she was at the half court so she tried to shoot it into the hoop when she did it spun around the rim and went in.Koga and Kagome high fived.

"Feh...this is only the beginning."

Inuyasha said.The girl from next door at Tokimaru girls University of Volley ball cheered for them.Kagome saw her best friend at the fence.

"Sango..."

She said in a whisper in her girl tone.She ran over to the fence as Sango looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Souta!"

She said giving her a hug through the fence alot of girls were jealous.

"Sango its me Kagome."

She whispered.

"...Kagome...what are you doing here?"

Sango whispered.

"Souta is in Beijing,China taking care of our grandfather for his whole semester so I have to fill in for him...I'm glad your here."

Kagome sighed as Sango smiled.

"Let's me after school try to be a girl when you do so."

She giggled as Kagome laughed.

"Alright see ya later!"

Kagome said running back to the court.

"So that's your girlfriend."

Miroku smirked.

"Uh...yeah."

Kagome nodded.

"She's hot."

Bankotsu said smirking as well.

"So you fucked her?"

Koga asked doing his free throws.

"Yeah."

Kagome said not knowing waht else to say.

"Was she good?"

Inuyasha asked watching Koga doing his free throws.

_"These guys are perverted...I should of know they act like this."_

"Yeah she was real good."

Kagome said feeling uncomfortable.

"Nice."

Mroku said.

"So...I heard you have a sister."

Bankotsu said.

"Yeah I do."

Kagome said still in her boyish tone.

"Is she hot?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yeah if she wasn't my sister I do her."

Kagome said smiling.

"Then she must be real hot then,when is she coming to see you?"

Mirou asked.

"This saturday...she's good friend of my girl Sango."

Kagome said.

"Well I hope she like a hanyou."

Inuyasha laughed.

"No she's gonna want a wolf."

Koga smirked.

"No she's gonna want a real demon."

Bankotsu said.

"No she wants a regular human."

Hojo said

"NO SHE WANTS A MONK!"

Miroku yelled as they argued as.Kagome had a anime sweat drop.

"What did I get myself into..."

She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3:I hang with Sango and trouble

It was after school and Kagome was wearing a yellow dress,with yellow sandals,with her hair in a low pony tail that had a yellow scrunchie**(AU:I hope I spelled it right)**.She sneaked out of the dorm room and saw that the hallway was empty.she sneaked down the steps and to the door and ran away from theUnversities grounds.She say her bestfriend Sango who was wearing a v-neck pink dress that ended to her knees with a black stripe going down the sides with pink flats and her hair was out too.

"Hey Kags...I haven't seen you since last week."

Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah...Souta owes me big time to be with these jerks and Sango please don't kill me from what I'm about to say."

Kagome said looking down at the ground and moving her feet back and forth.Sango eyed her with a look of..._"what did you do this time!"_.

"Okay...I told Miroku,Inuyasha,Bankotsu,Koga,and Hojo...those guys I was hanging out with that you was Souta's girlfrined and you two fucked and you was good."

She said as Sango mouth had dropped to the ground.

"K-KAGOME!"

Sango yelled as she grew big with flames were all around her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it I just had to or Souta would be embarassed."

She said growing smaller and looked frightened.

"YouR lucky your my friend."

Sango said as Kagome smiled.

"So what are we gonna do?"

Kagome asked.

"Shopping!"

Sango said pulling out her loaded wallet.

"How did you get all that money?"

Kagome asked as her eyes were big as ever.

"I won the lottery."

She said as Kagome still looked at the wallet in disbeleif.

"Don't you wanna save some of it,and how much is it?"

Kagome said.

"Of course I saved half a billion in the bank while this is like a million."

Sango said as Kagome nodded.

"Okay let's go!"

9 hours later...

The girls were carrying like a million of bags that almost reached a sky scrapper.

"Sango...I can't hold all of this much longer."

Kagome said out of breath.

"Hold on Kagome I'll by a truck that can fit all of our stuff."

Sango said holding some too.

"You better make it fast!"

Kagome said breathing heavily.After all that was over Kagome sneaked to her dorm room and went into the shower.

Meanwhile...

**Inu's P.O.V**

I was bored since Souta wasn't around so I figured I go see him.I saw the number on the door and opened it and I saw...

**End P.O.V**

Kagome eyes went big she saw Inuyasha at the doorway while she was in her towel

.Inuyasha was at the door about to faint.they had looked at each other for a long time in silence.

"GET OUT!"

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha held his ears and immediately shut the door.

"Who the hell was that..."

Inuyasha said.Then Miroku,Koga,Bankotsu,and Hojo came running.

"Who was screaming?"

Miroku asked.

"There's some girl in Souta's room and she was wearing...I like what she was not wearing."

Inuyasha started smirking as the rest of the guys tried to open the door.When the door did they fell on each other because an angry Kagome came out in a green tank top and tight jeans with white nike's with her hair out and a seriously mad expression on her face.

"So you perverted little boy came in my brother's room and didn't even say sorry for not KNOCKING!"

She yelled as Miroku,Bankotsu,Koga,and Hojo looked at the girl in awe.

"Hey how was I suppose to know you came early!"

Inuyasha said.the two kept arguing untill.Koga had pushed Inuyasha out the way.

"Forget mutt face,I'm Koga."

Koga said shaking her hands.Kagome smiled.

"Nice to meet you Koga."

She said with a warm smile making Koga melt.Miroku pushed Koga out the way.

"Hey I'm Miroku want to learn how to make children."

He said groping her and got a red hand print on his face.The Bankotsu kicked him out the way.

"I'm Bankotsu can I get your number?"

He said as Kagome shook his hand.

"Sure-"

She was cut off because Hojo took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I'm Hojo wanna go out later?"

He asked Kagome.

"uhhh..."

She said with an anime sweat drop.Inuyasha looked at Kagome up and down as naughty thoughts went through his mind but he did notice she was nice and beautiful.

"Sorry I gotta go tell Souta that I came bye and I'll see him tommorow...Bye all of you guys...by mutt face."

She said as Koga yelled as Kagome called Inuyasha mutt face.

"She didn't know your name so she called you mutt face haha!"

Koga said between laughs as Inuyasha punched him in the stomach as Koga fell and went to his dorm.


	4. Chapter 4:Shame Shame Shame!

Kagome was now Souta at the time.she was at lunch with the guys.

"So Souta...when is your sis coming back?"

Miroku asked.

"Oh...I don't know."

Kagome said eating his pepporoni pizza.

"Oh...cause on saturdays girl from the school next door are allowed to come over so your girl can come to see you."

Koga said.

"Cool."

Kagome smiled.

"So...does your sister know my name now?"

Inuyasha asked as Koga was about to laugh again.

"Yeah I told her she won't call you mutt face a-again."

Kagome said laughing with Koga as Inuyasha gave them both a hard hit to the head.

"OW!what did you that for."

Kagome and Koga said at the same time in a unision.

"For making fun of me dumbasses."

He said with a smirk.

"INU-BABY!"

A girl said as Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere it was Kikyo.Kagome looked at Kikyo she was pretty but a slut from what she thought her clothes were so tight how could she breathe she was wearing a jean jumpsuit with white boots with the zipper all the way down to her belly button.Kikyo winked at Kagome that almost made Kagome want to throw up but she had did a small smile.

"Hey Kikyo."

Inuyasha said as if she was just a friend but actually she was his girlfriend.

"I missed you these past days."

She said holding on to his arms but doing nasty things to Kagome that made Kagome fell really uncomfortable.Inuyasha didn't notice but he then saw Kagome look like she was about to gag.

"Hey Souta...you okay?"

Inuyasha asked as Bankotsu looked at Kagome who got up.

"I'm tired as all let me just rest for a while."

Kagome said.

"But your girlfriend is coming over."

Hojo said pointing at Sango who was coming towards her.Sango was wearing a black tanktop that read in pink _If I'm cute then my boyfriend is too."_and a jean skirt with black addidas while her hair was out with a pink flower pen on the bangs.

"Hey Souta!"

Sango said hugging her boyfriend/bestfriend.

"Hey San!"

Souta said holding her hand.

"Do you two need time alone?"

Koga teased.

"Whatever Koga."

Kagome said as her and Sango went to Kagome's dorm.

"Phew...I almost thought I never get out of there."

Kagome said.

"Why what's wrong Kags?"

Sango asked.

"Kikyo...Inuyasha's girlfriend kept giving me nasty signs."

Kagome shivered in disgust.

"Oh that's just nasty but what can I say your a hot guy Kagome."

Sango giggled.

"Yeah my brother is hot and since we look like each other I'm hot as a guy and girl."

Kagome said in a conceited way.

"Don't go overboard with it."

Sango said.

"I'm not like that...well sometimes."

Kagome laughed.

"So...who's the guy in purple he's hot."

Sango said blushing.

"Trust me he's a total perv...he is so ewww."

Kagome shook her thoguts of what Miroku had told her away.

"Oh...well I don't wanna know."

Sango said as Kagome heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Souta is your girlfriend still there?"

A voice said but Kagome knew it was Kikyo.Kagome shook her head as Sango laughed and left the room as Kikyo entered.

"What do you want your boyfrined is down stairs."

Kagome said.

"Oh nothing just you."

Kikyo said walking up to Kagome who was walking back until she was against a wall as Kikyo had cornered her and triend to kiss her but Kagome ducked so Kikyo kissed the wall.

"Sorry I got a girl."

Kagome said.

"But that's what makes it fun."

She said pressing her hands on Kagome shoulders then Kikyo heard her cellphone ring and answered it.

"Hello...hey Inu baby...I'm out I was just wandering around...I'll be there bye!"

Kikyo said putting her cellphone back in her bag.

"Sorry I couldn't snag you this time but...I will next time."

She said putting her hot breath on Kagome neck and left.Kagome slid down the wall.

"Curse my brothers sexyness and mines too."

Kagome sighed putting her head down.


	5. Chapter 5:A Inu and Kags conversation

Kagome was now her girl self hanging with Sango.

"So...how you making out?...you know being a guy and all."

Sango asked sipping a vanilla smoothe.

"I'm alright but Inuyasha I don't know stares at me alot."

Kagome said thinking about the hanyou.

"Someone has a crush don't they!"

Sango said laughing as Kagome blushed.

"No I don't!"

Kagome said folding her arms.

"I mean he's a cool,smart,and nice guy but I don't think I like him...maybe as a friend."

Kagome added.

"Yeah sure...I'll see ya later."

Sango said as a certain hanyou came over.

"Hey Inuyasha."

Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome...how come everytime your here Souta's not?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Uhhh...He's busy."

Kagome said worried.

"Oh...I was just asking I wanted to play ball with him."

Inuyasha said in a sad expression.

"So you and Souta re close eh?"

She asked.

"Yeah Souta's a cool dude...he nice but has an atitude though he reminds me of myself sometimes."

Inuyasha said.

"I think someone's gay."

Kagome sniggered Inuyasha face scrunched up in anger.

"No way in seven hells I would ever be a homo."

Inuyasha said getting more mad.

"I was just playing."

Kagome said sipping a strawberry smoothe.

"So,...you got a boyfriend?"

Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Nope I'm free like an angel...but I'll meet that special guy some day."

Kagome said cheerfully.

"Really...I broke up with Kikyo."

Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

Kagome said confused.

"I just can love her like I want to love a person I really feel a connection with...Kikyo was just the girl I wanted when we met but she changed."

Inuyasha said sighing.Kagome smiled as her crush on him grew stronger.

"Don't worry...you meet _her_ one day maybe she's waiting for you."

Kagome said smiling.Inuyasha did a small smile.

"Thanks Kags."

Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome Inu."

Kagome said as she got up.

"I gotta go home I'll see ya later."

Kagome said running to her dorm as Inuyasha waved goodbye.

"Is she...what I wanted."

Inuyasha said in a whisper finishing Kagome's smoothe.


	6. Chapter 6:At the club

It was a regular day Kagome and Inuyasha was walking and talking like usal then Kagome went inside her dorm to see Miroku eating a chocolate eclair watching the sports channel.

"Hey Souta want one?"

Miroku asked as Kagome fell on her bed.

"Sure."

Kagome said watching the sports channel it was basket ball the L.A Lakers versus the Miami Heats.And the Lakers were winning by 5 points.Miroku tossed a strawberry eclair under the bed as Kagome caught it and opened it taking a small bite savoring the taste.

"So Kagome wanna go to the club with me,Inuyasha,Bankotsu,Koga,and Hojo?"

Miroku asked.

"Sure but can my girl girl?"

Kagome asked as she still wasn't getting use to calling her best friend her girlfriend.

"Yeah its fine with me."

Miroku said.

At Night...

Kagome had put on a blue shirt with with baggy jeans and white addidas.She was with Inuyahsa who was wearing a red wifebeater and baggy jeans with white nikes and Miroku who was wearing a dark purple shirt with baggy jeans and black pumas as they waited for Sango,Bankotsu,Hojo,and Koga.The a red mustang appeared it was Sango wearing a red dress that ended to her mid thighs,red heels,her hair out,and red lip gloss,with a red babyphat bag.She walked up and held Kagome's hand and kissed her on the cheek playing a good part as a girlfriend.Then a black escalade with 22 inch rims and Bankotsu came out of the drivers seat wearing a white shirt with a jean rocawear jacket baggy jeans and timblands,Koga wore a brown shirt with no sleeves baggfy pants and black k-swiss sneakers,Hojo wore a black shirt ripped baggy jeans and white air forces**.(AU:Seems like they all like wearing baggy jeans huh?)**They all went into the club to hear the music blasting "You gotta long way 2 go"by Cassie.Sango pulled Kagome to the dance floor as they danced.Miroku seemed to like Sango and was jealous and a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes pulled him to the dace floor while Inuyasha,Bankotsu,and Hojo got some jolly racher drinks while Koga was chatting away with some girl named Ayame who had emerald green eyes and red brown hair pulled into pig tails.While Inuyasha was talking he saw Kikyo who was wearing a blavk tube top and mini skirt with heels and her hair out.She walked over to Inuyasha greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Inuyasha."

She said searching for Kagome and saw her nodding as Sango said she had to go to the bathroom..She smirked and walked over walking behind Kagome and putting her right leg around Kagome's waist and putting her hot breathe on her neck.

"Hey missed me?"

Kikyo said turning Kagome around who was shocked that Kikyo had came.Kikyo tugged her belt trying to loosen it.

"Hi Kikyo what are you doing here?"

Kagome said.

"Oh nothing."

Kikyo said with a suductive smile.The Sango came out of nowhere and pushed Kikyo.

"Hey get off my man!"

Sango said as everyone turned to them circling them.

"Hey I was just telling him your just a waste."

Kikyo said pushing Kikyo back as Kagome had an anime sweat drop then Sango punched Kikyo and the two started fight people were"Ooohhing."saying"Damn."wincing while they said so.Kagome tried her best to split the two up and finally did.

"Kikyo you should just leave your cauing too much trouble."

Kagome said as Kikyo turned around and stormed off but turned around.

"Don't worry I'll get you."

She blew a kiss at Kagome and gave a dirty look at Sango and left.Then Inuyasha.Miroku,Bankotsu,Koga,and Hojo ran over.

"Hey you guys alright?"

Hojo asked.

"Yeah..."

Sango said as Kagome nodded.

"Damn Sango you had beat the shit out of Kikyo."

Bankostu said.

"Sorry I just don't like and girl up on my man."

Sango said smiling and giggling.

"We can see that."

Koga said as they laughed.

"Now that's all over lets keep on partying."

Miroku said as they started dancing to"My love"By Justing Timberlake featuring T.I.


	7. Chapter 7:Makin boys horny

Everyone was still at the club dancing having a great time.Kagome thought she'd be her regualr self the rest of the night so she went into the bathroom while Sango had guard the door.When Kagome came out she was wearing a red crossover shirt like an X with a red mini skirt that ended to her mid thighs with red toe heels**(AU:Its like those shoes wear you toes be out.)**So anyways she came out and walked over to Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall acting cool.

"Hey Inuyasha,Souta had went home he had too many drinks."

She lied with a small smile.

"Oh well..."

He said then a new song came one it was "Deja Vu"by Beyonce.

_I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
Now I bag B (Beyonce: Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whipping curtains back  
Me and B, she about to sting  
Stand back_

Kagome saw Inuyasha bored expression so she pulled him into the dance floor.As they started to dance.

_Verse 1  
Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you_

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying her company.

_Pre-Hook  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh_

_Hook  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
_

Then Kagome started to dance like Beyonce since she had an urge to some how as everyone crowed around the two as they dance way better than them.

_Verse 2  
Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it_

Pre-hook  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh

Sango and Miroku clapped along with the beat with everyone else while Koga felt jealous along with Hojo.Bankotsu was cheering considering he was drunk he was calling out the wrong names then came to his senses and said Inuyasha and Kagome.

_Hook  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

When the beat changed Kagome had tunred her back to Inuyasha chest and he grabbed her hip as she rocked them along the beat knowing something was hardnening in his pants.She giggled and had went down into a split and slowly got back up with the beat change.

_Jay-Z Rap 2  
Yes! Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the dro'  
'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow  
What's the difference?  
One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough, po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales tipping like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind so Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh_

Bridge  
Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu

Alot of people were shock Kagome could do so much in heels then Sango pulled Miroku on the floor as they danced.Kagome and Inuyasha stopped to watch the two dance.

_Pre-hook  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Whoo..._

Hook  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Sango then started moving her hip uncontrollaby just like she imaged Beyonce doing Miroku was sweating as Sango the went behind him putting her leg on hid shoulder...she was getting Miroku a drive down madness since he wanted to do something to rock her world just like she was doing his.She then let go and kept shaking her ass like there was no tomorrow.

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

The she did a pose as everyone clapped and Kagome clapped and hugged her friend.

"Wow who knew you had it in you miss thing."

Kagome said teasing her friend.

"I don't know maybe that drink had got me an urge to dance."

Sango said laughing.

Meanwhile...

"Miroku...yo I saw you sweatin'."

Inuyasha said teasing the boy who had swaet going down his face holding his controlling himself from being horny.

"Oh shutup Inuyasha I bet Kagome could feel something on her leg."

Miroku said as Inuyasha blushed.Then Bankostu,Hojo,and Koga came over.

"Those girl had put a hurtin on ya'll."

Bankostu said laughing.

"Yeah who knew they had it in them."

Koga said still suprised and jealous.

"Yeah I never imaged them letting loose too bad Souta couldn't see it."

Hojo said.

"He'd killed us seeing his sister and girlfriend dance like that."

Inuyasha said.

"Yeah Souta is pretty strong if he found out he snap us like a twig."

Miroku said wincing.

"Well too bad for ya'll."

Bankostu said.


	8. Chapter 8:A call and a secret revealed

When they came back Kagome immediately turned into Souta as Sango pretended to fight with her.

"I can't believe you!you was my girlfriend as your acting like a total Slut!"

Kagome yelled as the boys listend through the door.

"I was just dancing!your acting like I slept with him!"

Sango yelled secretly wanting to laugh like Kagome.

"ITS OVER!"

Kagome yelled as Sango ran out the room pretending she was crying going home.Kagome came ouyt and grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku by their shirts.

"You was dancing with my sister!and you was dancing with my girlfriend!"

She trew threw the boys against the wall.

"I never want to be friends with ya'll again!"

Kagome yelled as she locked the dorm room and Inuyasha and Miroku looked down in shame.Kagome felt bad but she had fun doing it plus she wanted herself to be close to Inuyasha without him worrying about Souta.Like she wanted Sango to be close to Miroku.

"Who told him."

Inuyasha said.

"Uhhh..."

Bankostu said trying to whistle himself away.Inuyasha knocked Bankostu on the head.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Bankostu said repeatedly in pain,

"Why did you tell him!"

Miroku said angry.

"Because I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

Bankostu said with a large bump on his head.

"Man...I know he must be mad if I was him I..."

Hojo trailed off seeing the sad expression and knowing he wasn't making things better.

"Why do these kinda things always happen?"

Koga asked.

"Hey!how am I gonna get in there I have to sleep in there!"

Miroku realized.

"Oh god!"

Inuyasha sighed.

The Next day...

Kagome was her regular self hanging with Sango.

"You know that was fun making them mad but I feel bad for doing that."

Kagome said sadly.

"Yeah they must be really sorry."

Sango said as Kagome cellphone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_Kagome said._

_"Hey Its Souta...hows everything?"_

_Souta asked._

_"Oh good...your on the top of class."_

_Kagome said._

_"That's good I'm coming in about 4 days so you can go home!"_

_Souta said excited._

_"Oh..."_

_Kagome said sadly but tried not to show it._

_"Well I gotta go love ya!"_

_Souta said._

_"Okay love ya too...bye."_

Kagome said as they hung up.

"Who was that?"

Sango asked.

"Souta...he's coming in four days...I gotta fix things and do other things by four days...and I won't see Inuyasha..."

Kagome said ready to cry as Sango comforted her.

"It will be okay I know you can pull this off like you pulled off being Souta."

Sango said comforting.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile...

Miroku opened the dorm room notcing Souta wasn't there he went under the bed and saw a short hairstyle wig like he always wore and bra's and panties.

"Souta...is a girl...could he be Kagome?"

Miroku said suprised.

* * *

Sorry...I haven't updated in a while plus I wonder will he tell Inuyasha! find out...Monday I know you can't wait but you have too! 


	9. Chapter 9:Because I care

**I'm extra sorry for not writing on monday I got distracted because my best friend since third grade is moving and its painful to see her go!but I can't disappoint you guys alot so here's the chapter enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Souta had came into the room.Miroku looked up.

"Souta what's with the girl stuff and are you even a guy?"

Miroku asked.Kagome eyes went wide.

"These are my sisters stuff she didn't want me to tell you guys that she was a shop freak and she didn't have anymore room in her closet..."

Kagome said hoping it worked.

"Hmm...if you put it that way then okay."

Miroku smiled but deep down he still wasn't sure to believe him or should I say her.Miroku left the room and immediatly went to the basketball court where Inuyasha was practicing.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku shouted while running up to him.Inuyasha stopped.

"I have a theory that Souta is Kagome!"

He said panting.

"No that can't because...Kagome has a girl features and Souta doesn't."

Inuyasha said blushing because he was thinking of Kagome's figure.

"But isn't it weird their never in the smae room together and when Koga first saw Kagome he said she smelled exactly like Souta."

Miroku said.

"True those things do make you think about it...have you seen Souta?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah...I asked him about the girl bra and panties in a suitcase under the bed he said that his sister was a shop freak and ran out of room in her closet so she asked him can it stay here."

Miroku said with a weird expression.

"Yeah...that sounds really weird,well I'm gonna go see Kagome and see if she's here?"

Inuyasha winked.

"Okay...I'm telling you she's a boy girl!"

Miroku yelled.

Meanwhile...

Kagome was now here regular self.

Kagome's P.O.V

**I'm toast...I bet Inuyasha already knows and thinks I'm a liar and I don't deserve to be any part of his life...he grew to like Souta like a brother and I messed it up.**

End P.O.V

Kagome was under the school cherryblossom tree.Inuyasha saw her there looking sad.

Inuyadha P.O.V

**I want to think Miroku's wrong but I can't hide the feeling he's telling the truth but no matter what I will always like Kagome...and it pains me to see her in such a sad state.**

End P.O.V

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Inuyasha asked.Kagome looked up.

"Nothing...why?"

She said s if she wanted to cry.**"I just can't face him it hurts."**She said in her head.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Inuyasha asked worried

"It's nothing...I'm just moody."

Kagome said happy inside that Inuyasha had not stopped caring about her.

"Well that doesn't sound like an good enough answer so I'm gonna sit right here until you tell me why."

He said sitting next to her.there was an awkward silence.

"Look are you gonna sit here all day?"

He asked.

"It has nothing to with you so why are you here?"

She asked.

"Because I care about you Kagome."

He said pulling her in a tight embrace.

"I want you to be happy just like you made me."

He said as she smiled.

"Inuyasha..."

She said in a whisper enjoying everyl ast bit of the moment.


	10. Chapter 10:Kagome's happiness

Kagome had been Souta for a long time since she had that moment with Inuyasha.she didn't know what do do or say whenever she was her regular self.Her cellphone began ringing she had hurried up and answered it.

"Hello?"

Kagome asked.

"Hey it's Souta,so how you've been doing?"

He asked.

"Okay...but I thought you was coming?"

She asked.

"Oh...I can't grandpa wants me to stay for two months so you still have to fill in for me."

He said as Kagome grinned.

"Okay well I gotta go bye."

Kagome said hanging up and jumped up for joy.After a month Inuyasha and Souta had been hanging out more and more.Now Inuyahsa was having strange feelings for both Souta and Kagome(AU:He's bisexual haha...its so hard to see my beloved hanyou having feelings for a guy and girl thank goodness that guy is a girl.)But he had chosen the one he liked the most...

"Souta where ya going?"

Inuyasha asked Kagome who left class and was heading to her dorm.

"Oh I was gonna go to my dorm and call my ex Sango...she's trying to get back with me"

Kagome said as she still felt weird calling her bestfriend her ex girlfriend.

"Oh..."

Inuyasha said a little down.

"Why what's wrong?"

Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Its just that...I don't know I just wanted to hang out with you that's all."

He said with his hands in his pockets looking down at the waxed floor.

"Okay I can always call Sango later."

She said as the two walked to his dorm.It was red all over except the dresser that was made of white marble and so were the designs on his king size bed.He was rich since his father own The Taisho Corp that was a largest business in whole Asia and His mom owened thousands of beauty salons all around the world and designed clothes.She was used to him bein rich and all.

"Hey um...Inuyasha how come Miroku,Koga,Hojo,and Bankotsu haven't been around?"

Kagome asked missing her guy friends.

"Oh their dating Miroku just hasn't found that right one yet...on the account that every girl that hot is the right one...Koga dating some girl named Ayame and Bankostu dating some girl name Miyu."

Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome on his bed.

"Look I have to tell you something...I'm gay."

Inuyasha said disgusted as Kagome's eyes widen.

"Since when?"

Kagome said shocked.

"Since I like...you."

He said shaking his head amazed from what he had said.Kagome smiled.

"But Inuyasha I have something to tell you..."

She had pulled off her wig.Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Yes I'm Kagome...I'm filling in for my real brother Souta who's taking care of my grandfather this whole semester."

She said as Inuyasha sighed of relief.

"At least I like a girl not a guy."

He said as she giggled and hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek but he gave her a kiss on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11:Kagome's scheme on Inuyasha

Kagome had joined this dance squad with Sango and they were there right now.

"Sango...so what happened between you and Miroku?"Kagome asked.Sango blused.

"Well...I bumped into him and he said sorry my bad and then we started talking...then next thing I know we are in his dorm kissing."Sango said as Kagome giggled then got angry.

"Well I bet you went on my bed too,now I have to burn it!cause that's digusting that my two friends made out on my bed!"Kagome said as Sango trembled in fear.

"It was by accident you think that we would climb up to the top bunk and start making out and possibly fall...that would be soooo embarassing."Sango said shaking her head.

"Embarassing don't you mean won't it hurt...you two would have to worry if you guys were okay,"Kagome laughed along with Sango."Well I gotta go inside to practice."Kagome said waving Sango goodbye.Kagome went inside the dance studio and put on a white crossed sports bra that looked like a tank top,tight jean pants(AU:They don't rip when you do splits),and sneakers.She turned to her boombox and turned it up:

_Come enjoy the life  
Baby take ya time  
I just wanna find you (you) you (you)  
Baby you and I can have a good time  
Tell me wat you like ooh ooh  
_  
**Talking  
**_Now listen. I've been single for a while now.  
And I been kinda lonely  
I've been looking for somebody to talk to, love me, someone who can hold me  
Is that you?_

Kagome watched her every move at the wall while singing along.

**Verse 1  
**_I'm looking for somebody I can call boo,  
Looking for the only one who I can give my all to  
Tell me if it's you you you  
What you gonna do do do...  
Make ya mooveeee_

You can be my teacher I'll do homework  
You can give me extra credit baby I'll do more work  
What you gonna do do do...now It's me and you you you  
Move...  


Kagome had moved her body fast then slow to the rythm of the song.Inuyasha had heard music coming from the studio and sometimes would pop in to see what dances were out now.He saw Kagome he blushed as her sweat ran down her body.

**bridge  
**_Move so right , how it feels so right  
You can be my prince my knight  
You can be my superman save me here I am  
_  
**Chorus  
**_Cause baby, theres nothing I wont do, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my love to you, I promise, that I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true just to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you, I promise, that I will never lie to you boy _

She had jumped up and down with the power of her lower body strenght and smiled at her improvements.Inuyasha was suprised at how good she was.

**Verse 2**  
_You and me together, picture perfect  
I'll spend all my money all the time becuz your worth it  
It's just me and you you you  
What you gonna do do do  
Make a movee_

Call me momma, spoil you like a baby  
Thinking bout you, dreaming bout you got me going crazy  
What you gonna do do do  
Now it's me and you you you  
Move it  


Kagome continued her favorite belly dancing movement moving her body down to the hard wooden floor slowly and rising up slowly.Inuyasha felt his loin cloth harden.

**Bridge  
**  
_Move so right, how it feels so right  
You can be my prince, my knight  
You can be my superman, save me here I am  
_  
**Chorus  
**  
_Theres nothing I wont do, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my love to you (i'll give my all),I Promise I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you (I'll give my all), I promise, I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you, I promise, I will never lie to you boy_

Ohhhh  
  
**Talking  
**  
_I mean everything that I say  
From the bottom of my heart  
I will never, never, ever, hurt you  
I'll open my heart  
_  
**Singing  
**  
_I'll open my heart and give it to you  
Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you  
Whatever you want, baby I'll do  
I know I dont want nobody else but youuuuu_

The more she kept singing the song the more she keot thinking about Inuyasha.She kept her movements swift,sharp,and percet.She then slid a little bit on the floor to left to right then placed her hand at her signaling she was giving it out.

**Chorus  
**  
_This love we have is true (there's nothing I wont do baby), to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you, I promise, I will never lie to you boy...oooohh  
This love we have is true, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you (I will give my all to you my baby boo my love is true oohhh),  
I promise, I will never lie to you boy  
_  
**fading out  
**_Baby boy you got me, I been waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
You can be my homie, i'll be waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
Baby come and hold me, I'll be waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
You can be my one and only_

Kagome was satified now and was wiping the sweat from her forehead.Inuyasha started clapping.Kagome turned around and smiled as he threw her towel at her.

"Wow Kagome...no wonder why your in shape!"Inuyasha complimented.

"Well...what are you doing here?"Kagome asked drinking some of her bottled water.

"I was just stopping by is all."Inuyasha said.

"Oh...I was bored so I wanted to practice."Kagome said pouring water on herself making Inuyasha feel reallly horny she knew that he was from the beginning.

"K-kagome...are you doing that on purpose."Inuyasha said holding his thoughts in.

"No I'm just realll hot."She said laughing on the inside.

"This is not funny!"Inuyasha growled holding his member.

"Yeah it is."Kagome laughed.


	12. Chapter 12:Letting everyone know

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters

* * *

WOW SORRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT AND WANT MORE LOL well I decided to give you what you want here's another chapter of she's got game

* * *

Chapter 12:  
**Letting everyone know the secret**

Bankotsu,Miroku,Sango,Hojo,Koga,InuYasha,and Kagome were at a little cafe called "The tea spot"(**Au**:kinda lame name for a cafe lol).

"So,your telling us...when we first met you...you were a girl disguising as your brother who's all the way in China taking care of his grandpa?"Bankotsu said a little disgusted.

"Yup."Kagome said taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"So how are you going to keep this secret?"Koga said.

"I don't know."Kagome shrugged.

"Well...when is the real Souta suppose to come?"Hojo asked.

"Next month."Kagome said sighing sadly._"When I leave...I won't be able to be with InuYasha."she thought._

"We're your friends,we will help when we can."Miroku said rubbing Sango's backside.Sango clentched her fist and then-

**SLAP!!!!BAM!**

was all you heard.

"DON'T TOUCH ME MIROKU!"Sango said moving in between Bankotsu and Koga.Miroku anime sulked.

"But Sango-"He said cut off.

"BUT NOTHING PERV!"Sango yelled as everyone else had anime sweat drops.Then Kikyo came over.

"Kagome,where's your brother Souta?"Kikyo said wearing tight capri jeans,a white tube top,and white laced up sandals.

"None of your business."Kagome said giving Kikyo an evil glare.

"I think it is my business,now tell me."Kikyo said losing her temper.

"..."Kagome just kept silent.

"Don't push me buttons kid."Kikyo said getting steamed.

"Buttons?some guy is always loosing them."Kagome said as everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"BITCH DON'T START WITH ME!"Kikyo said getting angry.

"DON'T START WITH ME WHORE!"Kagome said as she was about to throw a punch.

"He's at his dorm refreshing Kikyo."InuYasha lied trying to make the tension end.

"Thanks InuYasha."Kikyo smiled and left.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!I COULD OF KNOCKED SOME SENSE INTO HER!"Kagome said pissed off.

"Just forget it Kagome,you shouldn't waste your breath."InuYasha said eating some shrimp.

"Yeah your right."Kagome said sipping more of her tea.

_"I don't want to leave him,I am sure he knows but is trying to make me happy...I don't want to end this I want Souta to stay in China just a little longer..."_

* * *

To be continued...

Yeah I know it was short trust me there will be more drama.


End file.
